


You're not alone

by orphan_account



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Loneliness, sakura and sasuke fightning loneliness, sakura being the sweetheart that she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura knows that being together around the table is the most beautiful thing in the world. She always ate with her parents when she was a child, and after she went to live alone, their tradition got lost a bit, fading into thin air over the time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823068
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Around the Table
> 
> So I wanted to participate to the SasuSaku month, but I wasn't inspired (I didn't know what to write, or what gifset to create), so rather than forcing myself to do something, I decided to wait until I found something that made me think "Oh! I know what to do!!!".
> 
> This is the first time I write something about them, even though I've always shipped them, I never wrote something about them until now so I really hope that they are not ooc, especially Sasuke. I hope that I will be able to write something every day (or almost every day).
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_“I’m sorry that I hurt you_

_It’s something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears”_

_(The Reason - Hoobastank)_

  
  


*

  
  


Sakura knows that being together around the table is the most beautiful thing in the world. She always ate with her parents when she was a child, and after she went to live alone, their tradition got lost a bit, fading into thin air over the time.

Working almost full time at the hospital, lunch and dinner simply became a quick sandwich during her breaks. Fortunately today is her day off, so she is at home when someone knocks on her door.

When Sakura opens the door, always with the perpetual fear of bad news, she feels the same fear melting away as soon as she sees Sasuke.

  
“Sasuke-kun,” she greets him, “I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

“If I bother you,” he begins to say with a hint of humor in his voice “I can always leave.”

“No,” she replies too eagerly “Just stay…”

Sasuke smiles at her, almost at peace with himself, ready to welcome the love he has always fled from, and to welcome Sakura’s kindness that too has always been something he fled from deeming himself ‘not worthy’. He enters her house, gently closing the door behind him.

“Are you hungry?”, she asks “I was going to have dinner… do you want to join me?”

Sakura’s dinner table is small, enough for two people maybe, and while Sasuke sits on the chair, unsure of what to do or say, Sakura opens the refrigerator and turns to him with a smile.

“What a coincidence, uh?”, she begins to say “I made this onigiri yesterday, because I’m usually in a hurry during lunch and dinner, I wasn’t aware that it was my day off.”

Sakura lights up when she sees Sasuke’s sincere smile. Maybe she lies to herself inventing these excuses, maybe she prepared Sasuke’s favorite dish on purpose, in the hope that he would come knocking on her door.

“How’s your arm?”, she asks, taking a small bite of the onigiri.

“Good,” he replies, looking around, still amazed to have someone who wants to eat with him.

Naruto too is the same… sometimes he thinks that they are too good for him. His sins may have been forgiven, but now everyone has embraced forgiveness for the things he has done, the people he has hurt and what he thought of doing. Yet Sakura invited him to be with her, with the usual sweet smile he thought of in the darkness of Orochimaru’s refuge.

“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.”

They remain silent for a while. Sakura no longer feels the need to fill her silences with Sasuke with burst words. She is simply glad to spend time with him.

“You know,” she begins to say after moments of silence “I haven’t sat down to eat with someone for a while. We are always so busy, and it’s hard to get around a table to eat.”

“Now you won’t be able to say it anymore,” Sasuke replies, having a bit of the onigiri.

She smiles sweetly at him, nodding as she continues to eat.

“Sakura?”

“Yes,” she asks.

“I will be in Konoha for a few weeks,” he begins to say “Could I - when you are free - be with you?”

He knows very well that he’s asking for something he doesn’t deserve, a company he shouldn’t even have, not after what he’s done. Apologizing does not erase the pain he has shed through his actions.

“Sure,” she nods “But… where are you going to sleep? Do you have a place or…”

“At home,” Sasuke replies

“You can’t go back to that place, you can’t,” she whispers “If you want… you can stay here. Most of the time I’m out of the house, so if it’s the invasion of my privacy that worries you don’t worry, and I have a sofa you can use it yourself.”

Sakura can almost hear the wheels in Sasuke’s brain spinning, weighing the various possibilities.

“You wouldn’t bother me,” she whispers “We could… have lunch and dinner together, keep each other company.”

It is a prayer disguised as a request. She too, just like Sasuke, has felt alone during this past months. And as stupid and meaningless as it may be, when she is with Sasuke she feels less alone.

“Sure,” he replies.

Her face lights up with enthusiasm, her cheeks tinged slightly pink, her eyes sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
